


sleeping beauty

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Leah nennt sie Prinzessin und vielleicht ist Nessie auch nichts Anderes als Dornröschen auf dem Weg zum Turm.
Relationships: Leah Clearwater/Renesmee Cullen





	sleeping beauty

**Author's Note:**

> _Are you locked up in a world_  
>  That's been planned out for you?  
> [[#_1505](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=266038#t266038)]
> 
> **CN: Altersunterschied, Koma (referenziert), (Tier-)Tod & Tod durch Ertrinken (referenziert & idiomatisch)**

Nessie braucht einen ganz kleinen Moment, um sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Sie erträgt sie nicht; all diese Menschen, die sich im Haus ihrer Eltern zusammengefunden haben, um mit ihr ihren achtzehnten Geburtstag zu feiern. ( _Ja, ja, es ist ja nett, sie freut sich ja auch, irgendwo, aber … sie möchte nur einen Moment Ruhe, dann ist wieder alles in Ordnung, ja?_ )

Sie schiebt sich langsam und darauf bedacht, bloß nicht erwischt zu werden, aus dem Wohnzimmer durch die Terrassentür hinaus. Genauso vorsichtig schließt sie die Tür hinter sich und schleicht dann in den Garten hinein, um sich unter einen etwas weiter entfernt stehenden Baum zu legen und die kühle Nachtluft einen Moment auf sich wirken zu lassen.

Sie lehnt sich an die Borke eines großen, im Sommer Schatten spendenden Baumes und schließt die Augen, um auf die Geräusche in ihrer Gegend zu lauschen und sich die Freiheit zu nehmen, die sie drinnen nicht mehr gehabt hat.

»Oi, Prinzessin, das ist mein Baum«, hört sie es von über sich und sie muss die Augen nicht öffnen, um zu wissen, dass es sich um Leah Clearwater handelt, von der eigentlich keiner so genau weiß, warum sie überhaupt gekommen ist. (Von der eigentlich keiner so recht weiß, warum sie _irgendetwas_ tut.)

»Wenn ich mich recht erinnere«, erwidert Nessie leise und zieht ihre Beine nah an ihren Oberkörper heran, »steht der Baum auf unserem Grundstück und gehört damit uns.« Sie öffnet bedächtig ihr eines Auge und linst zu Leah, die auf dem Rücken auf einem großen Ast liegt und ihren linken Arm nach unten baumeln lässt. Sie sieht so … _zufrieden_ aus.

»Nicht so spießig, Prinzessin«, sagt Leah nach einer Weile, in der Nessie davon ausgegangen ist, dass Nessie ihr gar nicht mehr antworten würde, »sonst stichst Du Dich noch und fällst in einen hundertjährigen Schlaf. Und das wäre doch tragisch, angesichts der Tatsache, dass Du nicht so unsterblich bist wie Mommy und Daddy.«

Der Wind trägt das leise Lachen der Gestaltwandlerin nach unten und Nessie kommt sich veralbert vor.

»Du bist nicht witzig«, kommentiert sie also nur, aber irgendwo tief in sich fühlt sie die Wahrheit an sich zerren. »Ich hätte gar keine Zeit, mich in den Finger zu stechen.« Sie fühlt sich überlegen, bis sie sieht, dass Leah sich auf die Seite dreht und sie von oben bis unten mustert. Dabei fühlt sich sich eher … komisch. Undefinierbar komisch.

»Und wann kommt Dein Prinz?«, fragt Leah und sie wirkt tatsächlich neugierig. »Wann kommt Dein Prinz, um Dich aus Deinem Gefängnis zu befreien?«

Nessie zieht die Augenbrauen nachdenklich zusammen und ist sich nicht ganz sicher, was sie darauf antworten soll, weswegen sie einfach stumm bleibt und auf ihrer Unterlippe herumkaut.

»Oi, Prinzessin«, sagt Leah leise und ihre Stimme verliert sich auf dem Weg zu Nessies Herz fast vollkommen, »bist Du nicht eingeschlossen in einer Welt, in der alles für Dich geplant worden ist? Haben sie nicht jedes Spinnrad aus dem Schloss entfernt und bereits das Turmzimmer für Dich vorbereitet? Durftest Du Dir denn wenigstens die Farbe des Bettes aussuchen?« Sie lacht wieder sanft. »Du wirst schließlich _so lange_ in diesen Laken liegen.«

Nessie schluckt und möchte Leah entgegen schreien, dass sie die Entscheidungsgewalt über ihr Leben hat, dass sie tun und lassen kann, was sie möchte … aber dann fällt ihr die Feier ein, von der sie sich gerade geschlichen hat, _weil sie sie überhaupt nicht wollte_. Dann denkt sie an das College, an dem sie studiert, _obwohl sie ein anderes bevorzugt hätte_. Und sie denkt an die vielen Male, bei denen sie sich etwas gewünscht hat, aber etwas anderes getan hat, um ihre Eltern glücklich zu machen. (Sie wäre gern so weit weg, sie möchte die Welt sehen, sie möchte so viel erleben. Stattdessen lebt sie noch immer bei ihren Eltern, die beinahe jünger aussehen als sie selbst, und geht auf ein städtisches College, das nicht einmal einen besonders guten Ruf hat.)

Nessie bleibt stumm.

Nessie hört, wie Leah sich aufsetzt und schließlich vom Baum zu ihr herunter kommt. Sie spürt, wie Leah sich neben sie setzt und ihre Knie sich berühren, weil Leah sich so nah an sie heran lehnt. Sie riecht, dass Leah gerade einmal ein paar Stunden zuvor ein Reh gerissen hat und ihr läuft ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter. (Nessie hat noch nie getötet und Leahs Wildheit frisst sich wie Sehnsucht in sie.)

»Prinzessin, Du musst kein Teil des großen Ganzen sein«, flüstert Leah nahe an ihrem Ohr und dort, wo gerade noch ihr heißer Atem war, wird alles kühl vom nächtlichen Wind. »Du kannst rebellisch sein.« Leahs Lippen streifen Nessies Wange und sie weiß nicht, ob das alles absichtlich geschieht oder ob es nur ein Zufall ist. »Und es müsste niemand erfahren. Es könnte unser ganz persönliches Geheimnis sein.« Leah grinst und zeigt _so viel Zähne_ dabei. 

_Warum nicht?_ , denkt Nessie, als sie sich zu Leah umdreht und ihr mit ihren eigenen Lippen ganz nahe kommt. _Keiner muss es wissen._ Ihre Lippen schweben über Leahs und sie bemerkt, dass sie im Sitzen größer ist als Leah. – Ihre Finger legen sich auf Leahs Wange, ohne dass sie es beabsichtigt hätte. Ihr wird ein aufmunterndes Lächeln geschenkt und sie kommt Leah noch ein klein bisschen näher. Es kribbelt zwischen ihnen und Nessie weiß nicht, ob sie die wenigen Millimeter zwischen ihnen überwinden soll, weil es diesen perfekten Moment zerstören könnte. (Aber es bleibt ohnehin unter ihnen, oder nicht? Und wenn das hier ein Fehler ist, obwohl es sich gerade _so richtig_ anfühlt, dann ist es auch egal – es ist schließlich nur Leah. Dann ist das eben so.)

Nessie spürt, wie sich ihr Atem mit Leahs vermischt, als sie ihre Lippen miteinander vereinigt und die heimliche Rebellion an ihren Eingeweiden knabbert. _Sie ist so aufgeregt? Das ist alles so neu und undefinierbar schön und komisch?_

Nessie muss den Kuss unterbrechen, weil sie fast unhörbar zu lachen beginnt. Aber Leah scheint es ihr nicht übel zu nehmen, weswegen sie noch ein paar Sekunden weiterlacht und schließlich »das ist so lächerlich« sagt. (Sie weiß nicht genau, was sie damit eigentlich meint, aber es ist nicht _abwertend_ , wenn sie es sagt. Leah scheint das zu verstehen oder zumindest lässt sie nicht vermuten, dass sie sich beleidigt fühlt.)

»Manchmal ist das Richtige eben lächerlich«, sagt Leah und küsst Nessie noch einmal, die ihre Finger daraufhin in Leahs Haaren vergräbt. (Es ist nicht wie in Büchern, in denen sich die Protagonisten aneinander klammern wie Ertrinkende, die sich nur gegenseitig am Leben erhalten können, indem sie möglichst dramatische Küsse austauschen. Es ist auch nicht wie in Filmen, in denen Musik spielt und die Kamera einmal um das Paar schwenkt. Es ist ganz anders, aber einfach irgendwie gut.)


End file.
